This research examines the motivational, attitudinal, and behavioral correlates of three types of sexual "style". In so doing, it aids in the understanding of coercive sexual practices such as rape, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse. In Study 1, two methods to measure individual differences in sexual style are developed: (1) a cognitive measure which uses a priming methodology to measure the strength of the associative links between the concept of sexuality and the other three concepts of interest, and (2) a coding system that addresses the affective component of sexual style. Study 2 explores connections between predictor variables (motives and both measures of sexual style) and outcome variables, taking into account the potential moderating effects of responsibility and gender. The proposed research will clarify the concept of sexual style, improve the methodology for measuring it, and make useful connections between feminist theory, empirical and theoretical work in the psychology of motivation, and cognitive work on associative networks and schemas.